A Blizzard
by BeastBoyInIce
Summary: A mash-up of shippings in the Teen Titans universe. Not bad story, really... BBxRae mainly, RobStar secondary, and CyBee cameo. K for mildly suggestive content.


A not-so-flash fic...

The day at the Teen Titans tower started fair. The weather was averaging about 50 degrees, comfortable for Raven to float on top. Beast Boy donned his jacket and felt the cool breeze blow into his green face. For the other Titans, they went off to the Jump City mall to shop for various items.

"Raven... Wanna do something else than just sit there and meditate?"  
"I don't feel like it..." She intoned.  
"C'mon... There's stores, restaurants, theaters..."  
"No..." She said in monotone.  
"Nature walk?" He thought and said. She seemed quiet.  
"Hmm... Don't tell anyone."  
"I won't tell a soul..." He saluted her comically.

A little later, the two walked down a nature trail in which Raven flew Beast Boy.

"It's quiet here..." Raven said with caution.  
"Something ain't right around here..." Beast Boy noticed the lack of birds and animals on the trail.  
"Too quiet..." Raven said again.  
"Sensing big cold... Big chill..." Something wasn't right.

They slowly started to notice a wind coming from the west with a slowly increasing pace. The sky was beginning to look overcast and the air had a cold bite to it. They sat on a bench part of the way down the path, and were both nervous.

"Raven... Why tap your toes?"  
"Because I can." She said in monotone.  
"Why am I cold? Brr..."  
"Maybe because... Brr... It is a little cold." She blushed at the idea of them holding onto each other.

But that harbinger of a slight breeze started to blow hard and ferociously. Gale-force winds came in with vicious attitude, making the trees rock back in forth.

"Snow..." Beast Boy said, in the know. "Raven... Won't you shield me?"  
"You're tougher than that, Beast Boy..." The wind then got even faster. "Oh... alright..."

She put her black shield over his body. Likewise, she felt the warmth of him even if they didn't touch. It felt good. She blushed red.

"You likin' it Rae-Rae..." He teased her.  
"Don't call me Rae-Rae." She noticed that she didn't outrage at his playful name-calling.

It was snowing, but the rate of snowfall quadrupled, resulting in Raven getting cold despite her shield.

"Bless your heart Raven..." He noticed her shivering violently.  
"I'm... not... cold..." Beast Boy knew that wasn't true, so he put his arm around her quickly and held her in tightly...  
"Better? Ah..." Beast Boy asked.  
"Yes..." Her face was red as a beet.

The storm lasted about a couple of hours, and here's a scene that I'd think would be important to mention...

Their bodies were so close that they could feel each other's emotions by touch itself.

"Rae... It's okay to be close sometimes..."  
"I... I know..." She set her head on his shoulder rather affectionately. She wrapped her arms around him.  
"I've waited for this feeling... A sense of..." She silenced him with her index finger to his mouth, and kissed him softly.  
'I've not only waited for this, but would die for it...' Beast Boy thought.  
'Like a volcano that's ready to erupt... It just erupted like Mt. Vesuvius...' Raven thought likewise...  
After the kiss, they just stared into each other's eyes forever... (not literally :D)

(After storm and in the Titans Tower...)

"Rae... Why didn't you just leave and head back here...?"  
She blushed violently as Cyborg asked her.  
"Because I didn't want to?" She was embarrassed beyond reason.  
"Hey Rae... You know why..." Beast Boy said and kissed her cheek in triumph. They all saw her red cheeks burn bright.  
"Greetings Friend Robin... Friend Beast Boy and Raven have found love." Starfire said to Robin...

"Beastie... That felt good... Won't you do it again?" Raven asked Beast Boy in the ear.  
"At your pleasure..." He whispered back... They kissed numerous times, but Starfire was spying where she couldn't be seen...

"What exactly is that called...?" Starfire whispered into Robin's ear. He came up to see...  
"That's called making out... Pasionate kissing..." He whispered back...  
"Let us participate in extreme 'make out...'" Oh, Robin was confused and tensed.  
"Out in front of all the Titans?"  
"Oh why not? Our friends do know that we have found love with each other..."  
"But it's embarrassing!"  
"I do not care." Starfire pulled him in really fast.  
"Star... Robin... WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Cyborg asked in a shocked craze. Starfire briefly turned.  
"Participating in extreme 'make out...' Do not interrupt..."  
"Making out... Hmmph..." Cyborg rolled his eyes. Meanwhile, he daydreamed of being Victor Stone again and having Bumblebee as his cute partner... Bumblebee actually arrived, suprising Cyborg.  
"Oh hi... Hi there..." Cyborg said nervously...  
"Time to bring you to some place comfy and cozy... The diner down street..." Who planned this? Robin and Starfire contacted Bumblebee during the Shopping session. Both the other couples just kissed and so forth...

R & R please...


End file.
